Snowfall
by Jacklyn Frost
Summary: Ruby is taking her mother's death hard, and takes a trip to Summer's grave; not intending to leave alive. It's up to Yang to find her and get her back home...in one piece. Short story-thing.


**A/N: Well, I came up with this idea after watching the Red trailer and the Yellow trailer. It's my second fic ever, so any feedback would be AWESOMESAUCE! I would like to know if it's stupid, if it's cool, badly written, ect. So whitout further ado, read on!**

RWBY fanfic...

Snowfall

Red woke up early.

That, in itself, is not weird or worthy of mentioning. What IS worthy of mentioning is she is dressed in full combat gear, silently stocking up on as much ammo as she can carry. Yang (thank Dust) is a hard sleeper, so Ruby is out the door and Yang is in a dream. A bad dream, which will wake her up in mere hours, but Ruby is none the wiser...

Ruby closes the door and sighs. "Happy birthday me..."

Now, normally this is a good thing, right? Happy smiles, running around trying to guess what Yang got her, and stuff. But if you heard Ruby say those words, you might just start to cry; for she said it so brokenly and sad. You would wonder what happened to make it so sad...if there was a story behind it...

You would be right...

**[Flashback]**

_"Happy birthday Ruby!" Ruby smiled and blew out the candles. _? years old. So young and unprepared for what would happen...so innocent...she didn't deserve it. No, it was too soon; and too sad.

_The knock at the door interrupted the party. Sure, it was just Yang, Ruby, Summer, and her husband, but it still was a party for a rambuncious little girl._

_ "Summer Rose? Your team is ready; it's time." Ruby looked confusedly at the man who was looking past her and sadly up at her mother, who was standing behind her. Ruby forlornly watched her mother throw on her cloak and grab her weapon, getting ready to leave. Her dad pleaded with her not to go, but she had to go. As a huntress, it was her duty. Yang just held onto Ruby and watched in silence. Ruby called out to her mother as she was leaving._

_ "Mom?" She said in a small voice. Summer looked back at her and gave her and Yang a tight hug._

_ "I'll be back soon. Yang and you will have a great time, don't let this spoil it. I'll be back as soon as I'm done...I promise."_

She broke that promise.

She had no control over it, to be sure. There was no choice...

Save herself to go back to Ruby and Yang and her husband...or save the _world_ which included them and billions of others? As I said...there was really no choice.

Summer Rose chose to keep her first promise to Ruby...one she made when she was still inside her...

She would ALWAYS keep her safe; no matter what.

And safe she did.

Not from the constant nightmares that haunted Ruby for years after that.

Not from hearing the knock at the door; too young to assume it w_asn't_ her mother only to find out that her remaining team members were standing there with her cloak and rose emblem.

No...she used her Aura to use herself as a sort of bomb and kill _thousands upon thousands_ of Grimm, as opposed to letting them kill _billions upon billions_ of humans and Faunus.

She saved Ruby, but at a great price. She couldn't possibly know that Ruby was standing at her grave; in the most dangerous part of the Snowfall forest.

They had put the grave there so Ruby wouldn't go there...(yeah, that worked well...)

She couldn't know Ruby didn't plan on going back home...ever. She couldn't know that every birthday after that would be ruined.

Battles are quick, and there was no time to think about that until it was too late.

Ruby, poor Ruby, _hated_ her birthday ever year after that. She NEVER celebrated it; she would reach a peak of deppression even Yang couldn't fix.

Hey, speaking of Yang...where is she at this time?...

Yang had woken up, drenched in cold sweat from her own nightmare of what happened to Summer, her step-mom. She walked around the small house, mumbling and stubbed her toe on something.

After several colorful words later, she realized it was an ammo box, partially shoved under the couch where it usually was...exept it was empty. Yang then woke up fully, for the first time noticing that Rubys cloak was gone, and her Cresent Rose.

"No..." She dressed as fast as humanly possible, speeding over to Juniors club. Ruby could have gone there to ask about the grave; he knew a lot about things like that.

Turns out he didn't know where it was, and got really mad at her. For what reason, she never knew. She finally knocked him outside, barely missing her bike. Ruby would have cheered her on for doing so well...

Yang suddenly got very determined, and picking up Junior by the collar, she asked again.

"Snowfall...forest...she didn't say anything else, you have to beleive me...oooh!" Yang dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

Snowfall forest...no...it couldn't be...

"Ruby...no..." Yang ran to her bike and sped over to the forest, praying she got there in time...

Ruby stood stock still, looking at the grave. Moms grave...Summer Rose... "thus kindly I scatter"...

Ruby felt tears blur her vision, and she swore that she saw someone in a white cloak in front of her. Before Ruby could blink back the tears, the figure dissolved into white rose petals.

Ruby turned away, feeling those tears spill over and fall to her cheeks. She walked into a clearing, her anger at the whole thing making her madder and madder. She glanced up, looking at a HUGE pack of Beowolves.

She smirked and unsheathed Cresent Rose.

Yang drove as fast as she dared through the forest, dodging fallen trees and rocks. She heard something, so she stopped, killed the engine, and listened.

Gunshots. Not very far away.

Just then she heard some whineing (like dogs do) and scrambled up a tree just in time as a small pack of Beowolves ran underneath her. They were too busy running to notice her or her bike.

Yang waited until they passed, then jumped down and ran as fast as she could toward where the gunshots sounded. She broke into a clearing seeing Ruby battling a HUGE Ursa; the biggest she had ever seen.

Ruby was startling fast, swinging her scythe in deadly arcs, cutting off fur and sometimes peices of skin. She hooked its arm, fired a shot, pulling the blade away from the Ursa and doing a backflip as she did so.

The Ursa's arm was sliced off in a flurry of red rose petals.

"RUBY!"

Yang shouted.

Ruby couldn't have seen the Nevermore flying above her, nor the three smaller Ursa coming out of the forest behind her.

Oc course, when someone shouts your name, you stop. Unfortunatly for Ruby, stopping right then was near fatal.

The Giant Ursa's remaining arm swiped at her left side, as she turned semi-counciously to Yang.

Ruby cried out in pain, falling to her knees and futily trying to stop the river of blood pouring out her side, slipping between her fingers and onto the ground. The snow was now red, and so were Yangs eyes.

Her entire body exploded into fire, and the Giant Ursa, crippled as he was, stood no chance. Yang finished him off with throwing his near-dead body strait at the three other Ursa. Yang knew Ruby would die (and soon) if she didn't get going.

Yang scooped her up, trying to be as gentle and as fast as possible. She reached her bike and ripped off her scarf, tying it to Ruby's side to stop the bleeding. It was crude; but it was working...for now.

Yang sat her in front of her, trying to ignore Ruby's too-soft breathing, trying to ignore her blood flying away on the wind as she sped toward the nearest hostpital.

Needless to say, Ruby almost died. She had lost so much blood, and the Ursa's claws infected the wound. Luckly, the doctors were able to find the right blood type and give it to her to aid in her recovery. Yang stayed with her that whole three weeks.

Yup.

Ruby was in a coma. The doctors weren't sure she would ever wake up, much to Yang's dissapointment.

The first thing Ruby noticed when she woke up was the white.

The second was someone holding her hand. She turned her head to the right and saw a blonde sitting with her head resting on the bed. The clock read 3:45 A.M. Ruby smiled. Good old Yang, always there.

"Yang?" Rubys voice was odd and squeaky. Her throat was sore and dry, but she pushed the words out.

Yang jerked awake and stared at her. She didn't say a single word...just...stared. Finally, Yang opened her mouth to say something, but her mouth wouldn't form the words. She tried to put her voice into it, but broke into a sob.

Yang clutched Rubys arm and sobbed and sobbed, mumbling something about how sorry she was, something about three weeks, and how she never thought she would wake up.

Ruby was surprised to learn that she was out for three weeks. She was mostly surprised to see Yang cry. She had NEVER seen Yang cry before; and it was oddly disturbing. So much so that Ruby promised to never make her cry again.

Old, happy, Ruby was back; and back to stay.

Both her and Yang knew when she went into the forest she wasn't planning on coming out again...

Yang finally quit crying, and wiped her eyes as the nurse came in.

"I'm sorry to make you leave, but Miss Rose needs her rest; she has barely any energy. I'll just change your dressings and be on my way." Yang stood up slowly, yawning.

"I'll be right back; I need to go to the bathroom, sis!" Ruby smiled and watched lovingly as she staggered sleepily out into the hall.

Ruby then noticed how near to dying she was. She had three very nasty huge scars on her left; the perfect fit of an Ursa's claws.

The nurse quickly changed her bandage and left, leaving Ruby to fall back into deep sleep.

Red never thought about taking her life again. She threw herself into her studies; working like crazy to become a Huntress.

Life wasn't like a fairytale...

She figured that's why she was here...

To make it better...

**A/N: So yeah...this idea popped into my head. I have another idea that I think will kind of tie into this story, so let me know if you guys like it so I can work on another.**

**Did you like? Hate? Think this was okay, but not good? Or was it good? I would like to hear from anyone who takes the time to read this to give me some input!**

**Again, thanks SO much for reading this!**


End file.
